The Ring is Purple
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: Freddie has a special surprise for Sam at Levry park, Mrs. Benson and Freddie have a question for Sam. But Sam can't quit give them the answer. Bad summary. Good story. Pretty original! MAJOR Seddie! Minor Cibby!
1. Thr Proposal

_I own nothing…_

_Here's my Seddie story!_

Sam's POV

It's Fourth of July, and Freddie said he had a surprise for me. And knowing me… I HATE surprises…

"Where are we Freddie?" 

"Don't you worry about that."

"But Freddie, I have to look. I think you got your hand sweat in my eyes." He ignored my comment and we keep walking. About 2 minutes later he said;

"You can look Sam!" he uncovered my eyes.

"We're at Levry Park? That's the best you could do?" I asked in disappointment. He still didn't answer. I wonder if I offended him. But I followed his gaze to a patch of flowers.

"What are you doing looking at flowers? I mean, I'm right here." He still gazed at them.

"What's so special about those flowers?"

"Why don't you look for yourself." These must be _special _flowers if he'd rather look at them than me. I walked over to them and they spelled a word. A word I hated, but at this very moment was amazed at. I turned to look at him, but he was looking at the sky. I questioned him on the one word I just saw.

"Samantha? Really? Of all the words you plant, you planted Samantha?" I rolled my eyes, but as I did smoke and clouds combined to make the word 'Puckett'

"Okay, what the chizz is going on Benson? Samantha and Puckett? Are you really trying to make me go insane. If you want that just drop me off at Troubled Waters." But he shook his head.

"Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?" he held up a beautiful ring, it had a gold band and a few diamonds in it. **(On my profile)**

"How could I say no?" he kissed me pretty passionately for a while. I counted the seconds and minutes as they ticked by. Amazingly the kiss lasted a good 8 minutes and 11 seconds. 8 seconds was the length of our first kiss, and 11 seconds was the length of our second.

"Great!"

"Well, I'll tell Carly she can start to plan the wedding! I'm sure she'll be thrilled!"

Wow- I can't believe I'm engaged. iCan't Believe it at all


	2. The Wedding

Still own nothing

Carly's POV

I have planned this wedding for-like-ever. Sam and Freddie better thank me for this one-day.

Sam stepped out in her wedding dress **(on my profile as well as the bridesmaid dresses and Sam's wedding ring)**

"Sam you look gorgeous!" 

"Thanks! So do you and Mel, and Wendy."

"Thanks, so are you ready for your wedding. Never thought you'd get married before me and Gibby!"

"I never thought I'd get married before you no matter whom you were dating." I giggled timidly.

3 minutes later

"You ready Sam?" she nodded. Spencer was going to walk down the isle with her and hand her off to Freddie.

The music started playing, and Gibby and I walked down the isle, then Wendy and Brad, and then Mel and Spencer who must walk her and Sam down the isle.

Finally everyone stood when Spencer walked down the isle again, only this time with Sam. She looked gorgeous. And I bet I can't even imagine Freddie's thoughts right now.

If their wedding goes as smooth as they hopped, their kiss will be on a very special Seddie number. Oh yeah, BTW today is January 3rd. The reunion of their first kiss.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together to witness the marriage of Samantha Joy Puckett and Fredward James Benson. Samantha-" started Father McGearthy

"Sam." She corrected.

"Sam? Do you take Fredward Benson, through sickness and in health, through the best of times and the worst for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do!"

"Fredward? Do you take Samantha Puckett, through sickness and in health, through the best of times and the worst for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"

"May we have the rings please." I handed the plain gold band off to Sam as Gibby handed off Sam's beautiful wedding ring to Freddie. It was Amethyst. Even though Sam's birthstone is a diamond.

"You may now kiss the bride!" he announced. Freddie quickly kissed Sam and everyone burst into applause and 'awe's. I glanced at the clock and the kiss was right on time. Sam Puckett became Sam Benson at 2:39.

**At the reception**

"Wow! That was amazing!" they smiled at me and I just gave them a hug.

I walked away for a moment.

Sam's POV

"Freddie? Just curious, but how come the gemstone is an Amethyst?"

"Because the amethyst is purple, just like the Seddie color."

"You're so sweet!" I mumbled hopping he wouldn't hear me. He smiled so obviously I'm a loud whisperer.

"Oh, my son! My Freddie-weddie!"

"Mom? You can't call me that anymore. I'm not a little boy."

"Well, 24 is still really young to me. So, may I ask how many grandchildren I'll be getting?" 

"No, Mom, you may not." I laughed

"Well, Sam, may I ask you?"

"Um… no."

"Why?" I looked at Freddie.

"It's TBD."

"Is that a fancy new acronym like OMG, or LMAO?"

"You know what lmao stands for?" Freddie asked

"Of course not. I've just heard it."

"TBD means to be determined."

"Oh, well let me know, when it happens."

"Okay, Mrs. B. Bye!" she rolled her eyes and walked off

"I'm kinda wondering about that question myself." My new, wonderful, husband stated.

"Well, that depends."

"On what?" 

"Well, 1. If the timing's right. And 2. When it happens." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." I laughed to myself for a second.

"We'll see what happens. I'm sure I'll be telling you soon."

**In the future, well on Freddie's 25****th**** birthday Sam told him she was pregnant. And together they had their first child Spencer, a year later they had their first daughter Lauren, after **_**that**_** they had their second son, Brendan. And finally they vowed 'no more children' THE END.**


End file.
